


Lesser Father and Son Bonding Hours

by peachybirbs



Category: Deltarune (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 04:19:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16527209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachybirbs/pseuds/peachybirbs
Summary: Rouxls teaches Lancer how to whip.





	Lesser Father and Son Bonding Hours

**Author's Note:**

> ok so my my friend said smth about rouxls using tiktok unironically and then my first thought was omg rouxls whips or dabs or smth stupid like that,,
> 
> but then my second thought was rouxls teaching lancer to whip
> 
> so i drew smth about it and now this exists  
> and i am so sorry for this entire thing skdksk

“Lesser Dad!” Lancer yelled, stomping into the small shop. Rouxls looked up at the small dog(?) child and dropped a single worm into his jar of many other worms. He frowned and glanced at the clock that had totally always been on the wall of his shop and obviously wasn’t added just now. It seemed it was time for Lancer to annoy Rouxls by yelling about his day or by making Rouxls listen to whatever sound he found that day… or to eat some worms. But he ate worms the day before, so that last one is unlikely.

Rouxls sighed and asked, “What doth thee wanteth today, child?”

"Today I heard the name of this one thing...” Lancer stepped further into the shop. “...and it sounded cool so I wanted to ask you about it! What’s a whip? And how do you do it?”

Rouxls silently stared at Lancer, placing the jar of worms on the hard floor. He never thought this day would come. He had only ever showed off his incredible whipping skills on that one, stupid app where you lip sync to other people’s songs. Nobody has ever even acknowledged his skills. The only person that’s probably ever seen his posts is some purple monster person who just eats and occasionally dabs in response to them. Today was Rouxls’ day.

The puzzle man slowly stood up and prepared himself to teach Lancer the most important thing he will ever learn. 

“The whip is a very important and simple dance,” Rouxls began. “It is very useful and can beest hath used to express many emotions. Thee couldst whip happily or whip soft and sadly. Thee couldst whip aggressively or whip in annoyance.” Rouxls paused. “...Like the kind of whip thee doth at which hour someone dabs at thy completely serious videos."

It took Lancer a few moments to comprehend the explanation. “Ooh.”

Rouxls nodded, smiling. “And this is how thee whip-”

Rouxls then proceeded to whip.

“That's cool!” Lancer said and walked closer to Rouxls. “Can you teach me how?”

“Gladly.” Rouxls’ smile widened. “First, thee taketh an armeth and leggeth and doth this…”

Rouxls curled his hand into a fist and raised it near his neck, then bent one of his legs while standing on the other.

“Then, thee, uh…” Rouxls had to think for a moment. Explaining how to whip was somehow more difficult than he thought it would be. “...doth this, I guess.”

Rouxls held his arm out in front of him and slammed his foot on the floor. “Thee can also doth the okay handeth with the handeth thee aren't using to whip, if thee wanteth to.” He demonstrated whipping ft. the okay hand.

Lancer slowly nodded. “So…” Lancer quickly whipped, making a brave choice to change one thing. He did the okay hand with the hand he was whipping with. Incredible. “Is this cool?” Lancer grinned.

“Th...The coolest,” Rouxls responded. “Good job.” He gave Lancer a pat on the head. Rouxls almost wanted to cry, he was so proud. But puzzle dukes do not cry. If he remembered correctly, one of the past dukes was thrown in a cage because he cried. So instead of crying, Rouxls and Lancer continued practicing their whipping skills.

**Author's Note:**

> anyway i would die for both of these boys thanks for coming to my tedtalk
> 
> also, heres a fun fact, i used a (probably very inaccurate) shakespearean translator for anything rouxls said hh
> 
> edit/update i guess: i am too nervous to reply to the comments but just know i would also die for all of u


End file.
